Headaches
by Naries Veneanor
Summary: Natsu gets a headache one morning but doesn't remember what happened the day before...My first fanfic so go easy on me! A few of my OC's are mentioned Pairings: Natsu X Gray
1. The beginning

A/N: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA!

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me ^_^"...

Pairings: Natsu x Gray, More pairings MAY be added...ratings may change...

Natsu Dragneel woke with a slight headache that morning.

"Ugh...my head..."

The dragonslayer got out of bed a bit wobbly and trudged towards the bathroom.

He took his time with his usual morning, getting up: check, getting ready: Check, Waking up Happy: Check, Walking to the guild...

The walk to the guild was silent...the blue cat enjoying the smells of fresh food in the morning and the dragonslayer lost in his thoughts.

"Natsu...?" Natsu faced the Exceed.

"What is it Happy?" Happy floated in front of his path which made him stop in his tracks.

"You look like you're lost in thought..." Happy looked worried.

"It's nothing...just wondering why I had a headache this morning..." Natsu walked around the floating cat and continued.

"...and I can't seem to remember what happened yesterday either." Happy floated next to him.

" I can tell you if you want!" Natsu turned to it with a puzzled look.

"You remember what happened?"

"Aye! We were on a mission yesterday with Gray, Lucy and Erza! The mission was something about a dark guild stealing a gem from their mayor, no one was able to complete the mission because the dark guild was mobile, so we decided to split ways to spread the lookout, they ended up bumping into us so you fought them but, one of them ambushed you from behind and..."

Happy stopped in his tracks.

"...and what Happy...?" The cat put a paw on its head.

"...I can't remember anything else..."

"It's ok, I'll just ask Lucy later"

"Aye..."

So they continued their journey in silence.

The guild was the same as always, Mirajane serving drinks to Macao and Wakaba, Cana drinking another barrel of wine, Jet and Droy fighting over Levy, it was all perfect until...

"Lucy!" The blonde turned from talking to Mirajane.

"Oh, good morning Natsu." Lucy replied casually.

"Lucy, do you remember what happened yesterday?" The stellar mage put a finger on her lips.

"Let's see...while we were on a mission yesterday you got drugged by one of the ambushers that were a part of a dark guild...they kidnapped you and you got taken into their mobile guild...and-..."

"-I GOT WHAT?" Natsu's voice caught the attention of the guild, but after a few seconds they went back to what they were doing.

It's Natsu, what's so different?

"...yeah you got kidnapped, then when we were trying to find you, Gray seemed to be panicking the most..."

Natsu flushed slightly.

'_...w-what the heck is wrong with me...'_

Natsu shook his head vigorously which caught the attention of some guild members.

"...Natsu are you okay...?" Natsu smiled at the blonde.

"I'm fine...so continue..." Lucy gave a puzzled look but shrugged it off.

"...when we found the mobile guild we couldn't break through the shield it had around it that was made of magic...Gray was nowhere to be found but he then came out of nowhere and broke the shield almost instantly with his Ice make hammer...which was actually...a lot bigger than usual...he seemed really angry..."

Natsu felt grateful, but the story wasn't over yet...

"...he also kept yelling "Wait for me Natsu, I'm coming!" or anything else that had your name mentioned in it..."

The dragonslayer blushed a deep crimson, he felt like he could just spew fire all over the place right now.

"...when we got in, you were tied vertically by your arms and legs and...well...things happened..."

Lucy looked off to side trying to avoid the dragonslayers gaze.

"What things?" Lucy stared off at a certain direction and Natsu's eyes followed.

"I think it's best if you ask Erza..." they were staring at Erza discussing some things with Makarov. Natsu felt like he shouldn't disturb them but he might not get a chance after this, Erza has been busy with many important S class missions, so he walked over to them.

"Erza..." The red head turned her gaze upon the dragonslayer.

"What is it Natsu?" the dragonslayer fidgeted slightly, but he got over it.

"...Lucy told me something about me being kidnapped by the mobile guild yesterday...what happened...?" the warrior froze.

"..." Erza looked down towards the floor as her hair blocked her eyes.

"...why won't anyone tell me...?" Natsu asked with slight irritation in his voice.

"...because you won't be able to understand Natsu..." the red head grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a table at the corner of the guild.

"...but if you really want to know, you have to be prepared for the consequences..." Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I want to know..."

_The day before...after they invaded the mobile guild..._

"_Haha, so you managed to find us!" The trio that had just finished beating the dark guild members looked around to find the source of the voice. The room was dark, they could barely see a thing now since the lights suddenly went off._

"_WHERE'S NATSU!" Gray yelled as his fist got covered in ice mist._

"_Oh, is that what the Salamanders real name is? How suitable..." A light was turned on and the trio turned around, but what they saw wasn't expected._

_Natsu was tied vertically by his arms and legs by ropes. He was bleeding, and his head was down, as if he's unconscious...which he was..._

"_This whole time, I've been looking for the Salamander..." a man with short blue hair whos hairstyle was a little like Gray's, except he had a ponytail, a long black coat, long boots...what the hell was going on...?_

"_...and he ends up running towards me..." the man grabbed Natsu chin from behind and lifted it so that his face was visible._

_Half of Natsu's face was bleeding._

"_LET GO OF NATSU!" the man turned towards them._

"_Ah, I believe I didn't introduce myself..." the man took a bow._

" _I'm Selphur Grandstoff, pleased to be your acquaintance." _

"_Why did you kidnap Natsu?" Erza yelled as she changed to her heavens wheel armor._

"_Well..." the man circled Natsu._

"_You see...I'm also a dragonslayer..." his hand was brushing Natsu's face._

"_So? What does that have to do with you kidnapping him?" the man turned towards Gray._

"_Tsk, Tsk, Gray Fullbuster it's rude to interrupt someone while their talking." Gray grit his teeth as he was becoming more impatient._

"_...I'm not sure if the Salamander knows this but...we dragonslayers have a mating season..." the man smirked._

" _WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET YOU SCREW NATSU! YOU HEAR ME?" Gray yelled louder as his body was covered with ice mist that can be seen in the dark._

"_Well you don't really have a choice..." he walked towards the trio and stopped halfway._

"_...this is according to dragon laws...and I suggest you listen well..." he walked and circled Gray like he was some predator hunting his pray._

"_...dragons and humans have a system...it ensures whether they live or die...and I think you know this as the heart..." he stopped circling and stared at Gray's face._

"_...but there is a difference between a dragons heart and a humans heart..." _

"_...and what is that?" the bluenette walked towards Gray and grabbed his hand._

"_...you listen and you'll understand..." he put his hand on his chest, right above his heart._

_Grays eyes widened._

_He only heard one heartbeat._

"_Wha-..."_

_After 20 seconds there was another one._

"_You see how slow our heartbeats actually are..." he let go of Grays hand and walked back to Natsu._

"_Mating season has a reason...and that is to make sure our heartbeats are maintained..." He stopped._

"_...when one mates, their heartbeats quicken which is good for us dragonslayers...and also the reason why our mating season is actually every 4 months..." he wrapped his arms around Natsu._

"_...and why you need to ensure your friends survival..." Gray grit his teeth._

"_...and why does it have to be you...?" the man gave Gray a glare._

"_...because he's a submissive...and I'm a dominant..."_

"_...that's not what I meant..." Gray clenched his fists._

"_...why does it have to be __**you **__who does it...?" Gray's eyes spelled danger all over them._

"_...you just want to use him because you want to survive too, right...?" Gray walked towards him at a slow and menacing pace._

"_...you hold absolute no feelings whatsoever for him...and you want to embrace him just to save your own life...how much more selfish can you get..." the bluenette back away in fear._

'_...his aura changed completely...' _

"_ICE MAKE HAMMER!" He managed to miss the over sized hammer just in time before it made a hole in the ground._

"_ICE MAKE SWORD!" he used the sword to cut the ropes that held Natsu._

"_NO! ROAR OF THE DARK DRAGON!" A spiral of darkness shot straight towards Gray._

"_ICE MAKE SHIELD!" the shield managed to hold the darkness back while Gray held Natsu._

"_LUCY, ERZA! JUMP THROUGH THE HOLE!" they looked down at the hole the ice make hammer made and saw that it lead outside. But the jump wasn't going to be easy as the guild was moving quite fast._

"_HERE!" the red head turned towards Gray and caught the flying Natsu._

"_GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" _

"_NO!" A spiral of darkness flew towards Erza._

"_KANSOU!KUREHA NO YOROI!" she requipped to her Black Wing Armor and dodged the spirals._

"_HURRY, ERZA!" _

"_KANSOU! HISHOU NO YOROI!" she requipped to her Flight Armor and avoided the spirals easily._

"_You better come back alive." He smiled at her before she jumped through the hole._

"_NO! YOU BASTARD! THAT LITTLE FRIEND OF YOURS WILL DIE TOO!" tens and tons of spirals came flying towards him but he easily dodged and blocked them._

" _I'LL TAKE CARE OF NATSU MYSELF! AND THEY WON'T BE FALSE FEELINGS!" the battle continued with undetermined victory..._

_Flashback end..._

Back at the guild...

Natsu blushed a very deep crimson...

"How did you hear that much after you jumped off the guild...?" the red head just shrugged.

" They yell really loud...and I mean REALLY loud..." Natsu looked down sadly.

"...what happened to him...?" Erza froze.

"...I...no one has heard of him yet..." Natsu felt tears welling in his eyes.

"I-it's all my fault isn't it..." The tears fell free.

"Natsu..."

"He may be injured or imprisoned...or maybe even..." Natsu started sniffling as streams of tears fell from his eyes.

"He will be okay Natsu...he said so...he said he would be fine! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he burst through that door ri-.." Just then the door burst open.

The dragonslayer turned towards the door.

His eyes widened.

A/N: CLIFF HANGER BUAHAHAHA! Who do you think it is...? Gray...? Well... we'll see...

R&R PLZ! ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED SOON!

Why was Erza's requip in Japanese? BECAUSE IT SOUNDS MORE BADASS THAT WAY SO DEAL WITH IT! A!


	2. Gray meets Sky

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA!

Chapter 2...are you ready...?

Pairings: Natsu x Gray, more pairings MAY be added, ratings will change depending on reviews!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Headaches...<em>

_"...what happened to him...?" Erza froze._

_"...I...no one has heard of him yet..." Natsu felt tears welling in his eyes._

_"I-it's all my fault isn't it..." The tears fell free._

_"Natsu..."_

_"He may be injured or imprisoned...or maybe even..." Natsu started sniffling as streams of tears fell from his eyes._

_"He will be okay Natsu...he said so...he said he would be fine! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he burst through that door ri-.." Just then the door burst open._

_The dragonslayer turned towards the door._

_His eyes widened._

* * *

><p>"Hello Salamander, we meet again..." Erza got up and shielded Natsu behind her.<p>

"YOU! WHERE'S GRAY?" the red heads yelling attracted the attention of some guild members.

"...All questions will be answered soon enough Titania..." she grit her teeth.

"...right now I would like to speak with the guild master, Makarov..." Lucy jumped in.

"NO WAY! We can't trust you!" she pulled out leo's key.

"Now now Heartfilia, you wouldn't want your brave little hero to be killed now would you?"

The guild tensed.

"Lucy...what's going on...?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Wendy."

"Ah, so you're the air dragonslayer..." Wendy gulped and stepped back.

"No need to worry, it's not **you **I'm after." He turned his head towards Natsu and Erza.

"Who are you?" he turned towards the old man and bowed.

"Selphur Grandstoff, and I'm here to discuss some matters with you." He gave a smirk.

"What matters exactly..?" The masters question made him chuckle slightly.

"...about your Salamander..."

"..." The whole guild fell silent.

'...so this is the man Erza was talking about...blue hair...black coat, black boots...she forgot to mention his eyes though...'

Selphurs eyes were silver, a unique shade of silver now that he's in the sunlight.

"...what about Natsu...?" He answered Makarov's question with a simple finger to the lips as if he's saying 'keep quiet'.

"W-where's Gray!" Natsu tensed when he turned towards him. His aura was dominant with his tall height and hypnotizing eyes.

Makarov noticed the change of Natsu's state when he set his eyes set upon the man before him.

"Fine then...we'll discuss about it in my quarters..." Makarov then turned and walked deeper into the guild with the dark dragonslayer following. All eyes were concentrated on the two as the atmosphere in the room got heavy. Each step they took made the atmosphere more suffocating. As they passed through the doors and disappeared out of sight, eyes slowly started to look at the pink haired dragonslayer.

Erza then stood up straight from her defending position.

"We need to keep an eye on hi-..." the red head felt something against her back.

"Natsu?" Erza turned to see the dragonslayer leaning against her back panting heavily.

"Oi! Natsu!" Erza whipped around and held the dragonslayer up.

The dragonslayer flushed and breathed heavily. His body felt hot as if he could burn the whole guild down.

"What happened?" the blondes cries made the guild members panic. Natsu has never been like this before.

"I don't know! Wendy! Can you help?" Wendy jolted slightly at the call of her name. She scurried to Natsu's side and checked him over.

"I think I can." She put her hands in front of her as magic began covering them.

A few minutes passed as the atmosphere inside the guild began to reach suffocating levels. Sweat was trickling down the air dragonslayers for head as she concentrated.

"Wendy, don't overdo it! You can't use too much of your magic!" the white exceed advised strictly though the healer paid her no mind. She kept silent and clenched her eyes shut. Natsu's condition was getting a little better since his breathing was steady and his flushed face was only a little pink now. The little girl fell backwards as the magic from her hands disappeared.

"T-that's...all I can do..." she managed to breathe out as Erza and Lucy looked concerned.

"What spell did you use?" the blonde asked curiously

"A cooling spell...it didn't help much though..."

"No, this is fine Wendy, thank you." The air dragonslayer nodded before collapsing on the floor.

"WENDY!"

"S-sorry Charle..."

"You're such a handful sometimes..."

* * *

><p><em>In the masters room...<em>

"So, what did you do to Natsu...?"

"Oh, I just gave him a special sleeping drug..." the dragonslayer smirked while stroking his chin.

"I know you gave him more than that..."

"Oh, a sharp one aren't you?"

"I don't like to joke around about something serious ..."

"Fufufu...well if you really want to know, I gave him-..." He was cut off by a sudden yell.

"_Oi! Natsu!"_ the masters eyes widened as he scurried to the door and opened it slightly, just enough to see what was going on. Natsu's eyes shut tight as if he was in unbearable pain and his cheeks flushed crimson. He closed the door once more and turned around.

"...What did you do to him...?" the dominant just chuckled.

"Kufufu~...it's something that will make him feel unbearably hot unless you...well..."

"...unless what...?" the man just decided to stare out the window leaving an awkward silence.

"...unless he-..."

...

* * *

><p><em>Meantime somewhere else...<em>

The ice mage groaned as he woke from his slumber, he could barely open his eyes properly due to the bright light that was upon him.

"Aghh...what the he-..."

"I see you're awake, Fullbuster-san." When Gray's eyes were adjusted to the light, he turned towards the voice. A smiling young boy with short silver hair, black vest, black slacks and black loafers was seen.

"...W-where am I..?" the boy's expression showed confusion for a second.

"You're at Mobile Guild's dungeon." That's when it all hit Gray again.

"...right..."

"...I'm sorry..." Gray raised an eyebrow.

"For what...?"

"For your condition..." Gray then took in his surroundings, a normal looking prison cell with black iron bars and a field of magic around it and the boy stood next to him which is nest to the bed.

"Anyway's, get up, I have to bandage you..."

"Oh..." only after he got up did it hit him.

"...wait what...?" the younger sat on the edge of the bed and started bandaging Gray with the first aid kit that he had with him the whole time...it's just that Gray was a little too exhausted to notice.

"It might be strange but we bandage up the prisoners here after their injured..."

"...and why do you do that...?"

"Confidential reasons..."

"...oh..." after that there was a moment of silence, only the sound of rustling from the bandages could be heard. This silence let Gray recollect his thoughts. Selphur managed to defeat him just because he lost his balance for a split second. All these irritating thoughts started flooding Gray's brain until the bandages stopped.

"What's wrong...?" Gray looked up to see a pair of big innocent green eyes that showed concern.

"I-it's nothing..." Gray looked back down not being able to handle the pitied look he got from the other.

"There's no need to pity me."

"I'm not pitying, I'm just concerned..."

"Why are you concerned anyway, I'm just a prisoner..."

"...and I'm just a weak member of this guild yet you didn't even try to escape..."

"...well looks are deceiving, and there's no point in trying to escape because of my condition and the amount of magic being used to protect the cell."

"...you're smarter than you look..." the young boy smirked while continuing to bandage his arm.

"...so what's your name kid..?" he looked up at the ice mage with a smile.

"My name's Sky."

"...can I ask how old you are...?" Gray leaned forward slightly to stabilize himself.

"I'm only 14..." Sky tied the bandages before keeping everything back inside the kit.

"...what magic do you use...?"

"Ahaha, I can't tell you Fullbuster-san. You have to see for yourself."

"...sure, but you don't have to call me so formally, just plain 'Gray' will do." The emerald eyed boy smiled an nodded.

"Then I'll be going. See you!" with that the young boy got up and left the room with the special guild crest on his right shoulder.

Which reminded Gray...

'_Natsu...'_

* * *

><p>AN: WEEEE! CHAPTER DONE! Sorry for the late update by the way, I had a tournament XD! R&R PLZ!


	3. Gray snaps, Selphurs pissed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!

Chapter 3 is starting!

Pairings: Natsu x Gray, OC x OC, ratings MAY change depending on reviews.

* * *

><p>Gray sat on his bed, bored...REALLY bored...he had nothing to do in that damn cell! All he could think of was...<p>

'_Natsu...'_

He brought his knees up to his face and sat like a child who had to sit in the corner. He couldn't think of much, just that annoying, hot headed, irritating, impatient, dumb, boastful dragonslayer! Was Natsu okay? Has he woken up? Was he hurt? All these questions spun in his mind as he looked down towards the floor.

"Gray." He looked up and saw those familiar green orbs again.

"Sky." The emerald eyed boy sat on the edge of the bed and smiled without looking at the other.

"There's something on your mind..."

"It's none of your business."

"I know that you're thinking of the Salamander..." Gray's head shot up to look at the younger.

"How do you know...?" The white haired boy turned to look at Gray with a knowing smile.

"...So I was right...?"

"Y-you said you knew!"

"...I only lie when I really need to..." Gray blushed furiously and laid down on the bed while burying his face in the pillow. The sudden movement of the bed surprised the white haired boy.

"...hhuhm uu..." Gray's voice was muffled due to the pillow.

"Huh?" Gray turned his head sideways to look at the boy.

"I said 'damn you'"

"Ahaha."

"What's so funny?" the white haired boy stopped and smiled at the other.

"You're so cute!"

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL?"

"You act like such a child!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"You may be older than me but you act like you're younger than me!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>Outside the cell, peeking from a corner, were two guards dressed in black chainmail. They were spying on the white haired boy that was laughing while the other was yelling. They eventually left after they were done.<p>

"Master's not gonna be happy about this..." one guard said in a worried tone.

"You think? I would be pissed too if my girlfriend was flirting with some other guy!"

"I'm not worried about that..."

"Then what...?"

"What does the master usually do when he's pissed at someone...?"

"..."

"..."

"...oh shit..."

"...exactly..."

As the two guards continued walking down the hall, the laughter in the cell had subsided.

* * *

><p>"...hey Sky..."<p>

"What is it?"

"...do you mind if I...ask you a few things...?"

"Sure"

"...How did you join this place...?"

"Huh?"

"I mean...you seem so kind that I would never imagine a person like you to be in a dark guild..."

"..."

"...Sky...?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry...I just...got lost in my thoughts for a second..." Sky sat with his knees up to his face on the iron floor next to the bed. He had fallen off the bed because of Gray's strength to push him. He now sat on the floor with his knees up to his face while looking at the solid metal flooring in front of him as if he could just burn a hole there.

"...sorry..." Gray rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to figure out what he just did.

"Eh? No, no, it's not your fault Gray...I just...remembered some bad experiences that's all..." the snowy haired boy then sat crossed legged and looked up at the ceiling.

"I guess...maybe I could tell you why I'm here...after all..." he turned to give a warm smile to Gray.

"...you are one of my favourite mages." Gray turned away with a flushed face.

"Since when have I been?"

"Since last month after the tower of heaven incident" Gray snapped his head back towards the dark mage in an instant.

"W-what?" Gray asked with his eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a stalker..." the young wizard got up and sat on the edge of the bed again.

"...but it's just that you're so awesome!" Gray was blushing from ear to ear. A cute guy with a small cute smile on his face sitting on the edge of your bed just waiting to be attacked, how the hell can he cope with that?

"Ahahaha, well maybe you should get going!" Gray got up from his bed and was about to walk to the cell's door to see him out but then he stopped halfway.

"Didn't you want to know why I'm her-...Gray...?" the snow haired boy got up and was about to tap Gray on the shoulder.

"...what's that smell...?" the ice mage turned around to look at the smaller mage

"Eh?" Sky was petrified, from that cheery, friendly aura...to turn into a menacing, dominant aura in just a few seconds.

'_...Gray...?'_ Sky was panicking in his mind, he can't get out now since Gray was blocking his only exit.

Gray bent down and put his face next to the smaller wizards ear.

"...it's coming from you..." In the next second, Sky was pushed onto the bed and saw a menacing Gray above him.

"G-gray...? Um...I think...I better...go...now..." Sky said every word slowly, with caution, not knowing what the other might do.

"Sorry, but that smell is getting to me Sky..." he bent down and whispered into the others ear.

"...I just can't hold back anymore..." Alarms went off in Sky's mind as he felt lips against his neck.

"G-GRAY! AHH! STOP!" Sky tried to push him off with no avail. He kept struggling as Gray got lower. He didn't want this.

"RESTRAIN HIM!" Sky heard his fellow guild members as they forcefully pulled Gray off of him.

"Oi! Let me go!" Gray struggled trying to get to the submissive that was a few feet in front of him. After someone forced his mouth open, he felt a thick bitter liquid slither down his throat and with a few coughs, he finally regained his senses.

"...Sky..." Sky was almost crying, his vest was open but some buttons were on the floor and he had red marks on his neck.

"...oh my god...what have I done...?" Sky walked forward and placed a hand on the ice mages cheek.

"It's not your fault...it's because I kept hanging out with you...I should have told you I'm a dragonslayer too...and a submissive one at that..." Gray's eyes widened.

'_...He's a dragonslayer...'_

One of the guild members pulled Sky away from Gray forcefully and turned him around to face her.

"We told you already Sky, you can't hang around another dominant!" one of them said with slight irritation.

"He's fine! He just lost it for a bit! I can visit him!"

"Don't be a fool Sky! You know you're masters favourite!" another one said from the corner.

"SO WHAT? HE HAS PLENTY OF OTHERS DOESN'T HE? JUST GET HIM TO USE SOMEONE ELS-.."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" everyone stopped. All of them turned towards the voice. A woman wearing black winged armor with a black cape to match it stood with her eyes that seemed to hold no emotion. Her short black hair gives her a stern look which makes her seem even more strict.

"Stop. Right now." She then stepped forward and everyone moved to the side to make a clear path for this woman. As she stood in front of Sky, she said nothing for awhile.

"Sky..." She grabbed his chin and forced his face to look up.

"You realize that if anything happens to you, everyone in this room will be punished severely, am I correct?" she looked straight into his eyes with not even a single blink.

"...yes..." he answered back shortly after with a gaze just as intense as hers.

"Do you want that to happen?" she asked again while using her thumb to trace his jaw bone.

"...no..." he responded quickly with again the same gaze.

"Then you should not visit him again if that is what you wish, am I correct?" she brought her hand from his jaw to his cheek and traced the bottom of his eye with her thumb.

"...I...y-yes..." he looked down to the metallic floor with his eyes blocked by his bangs.

"Good boy. NOW, BACK TO YOUR DUTIES!" Once that was said, everyone dispersed just as quickly as they assembled with only Sky, the woman and Gray being restrained by two mages left.

"Sky, come with me." She started to walk off with the younger mage behind her. Sky took one last glance at Gray before he disappeared out of his sight. He looked down once again.

"I have no choice Sky." Sky's head shot up as he looked at the woman with wide eyes.

"N-no! Don't tell him Onee-san!" He grabbed her arm while still walking as a gesture of forgiveness.

"Sorry, Sky...but that was the task I was given..." she looked back at him sadly as he slowly let go of her arm as they continued to walk.

* * *

><p><em>At the guild...<em>

Natsu was brought to the medical room where Mirajane was giving him treatment. Selphur was still inside Makarov's office.

"...unless he is mated with..." Selphur ended his sentence with a smirk.

"...how much time does he have...?" Makarov asked with his hands behind his back.

"...approximately, 3-4 days..." Selphur said while propping his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands with a playful smirk upon his lips.

"...Leave..." Makarov said with a venomous tone.

"I will come every day for the next three days just in case you change yo-..." there was a sudden ring from Selphur's pocket.

"Excuse me for a second." He casually turned around and grabbed his magic powered contacting device (I'm sorry but I don't know how to explain) and opened if with a few buttons.

"What is it, Lear?" Makarov was taking slight interest, he had never seen such a contraption before. He could see a hologram of a girl with short black hair and black winged armor coming from it.

"Your precious little Sky almost got deflowered by the prisoner." The dark dragonslayer twitched slightly.

"...did he succeed?" Selphur asked with a deeper and more monotone tone of voice.

"I said "almost"" she pointed out as she waved her hands in front of herself slightly in defense.

"...and where is he...?" every sentence has more venom pouring out from his words.

"He is going to be sent to chamber 15. Your precious Sky is here though." She said while using her thumb to point in his direction.

"Let me see his condition." He said in an absolute demanding order. As the camera showed Sky, Selphur gripped the arm rest so hard that it crumbled. He had marks on his neck and chest.

'_That fucking bastard!'_ he grit his teeth as his fingers bled because of the splinters.

"I-I'M FINE! WHY DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT ME ANYWAY! I'M JUST YOUR FUCK TOY WHEN YOU'RE BORED! YOU'VE FUCKED WITH OTHER PEOPLE OTHER THAN ME ANYWAY RIGHT? SO JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALO-..."

"SKY!" The dark guild master raised his voice so much that it shocked the woman, the boy and the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov.

"...I'm coming back there..." He said after his outburst.

"...eh..?" the woman looked a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm coming back there so be ready for my arrival!" he shut the device and set it back into his pocket. He then got up and turned.

"I'm afraid I must leave earlier than expected, I will see you tomorrow." He gave a bow as he walked out of the office, and eyes followed him as he walked out of the guild.

As sulphur walked down the streets of Magnolia, he could only see the images of Sky in his life go before his eyes.

'_That fucking bastard...'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: DONE! I haven't updated in a REALLY long time so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE! R & R! PEACE OFF! BOOP!_


End file.
